


Il lupo

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles passa mesi di cattivo umore, finché non trova qualcosa che gli fa tornare il sorriso.<br/>Derek torna a Beacon Hills e non capisce perché Stiles lo eviti.<br/>Lydia sa tutto. Come sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Buona Epifania, donnina!  
> Come dite, la befana è passata da un pezzo? Ehm...  
> Questo doveva essere il regalo della befana per la mia donnina, che mi aveva chiesto del fluff. Non solo è arrivato in ritardo, ma non sono nemmeno sicura che il fluff ci sia. Spero che apprezzerai comunque, donnì ^^
> 
> Tra le altre cose, la storia partecipa al COW-T 6 di Maridichallenge. Il prompt che ho usato è prova compromettente.

Derek Hale aveva lasciato Beacon Hills quasi un anno prima. L'ultima volta che il branco lo aveva avvistato era in Messico, in partenza alla ricerca di una pantera mannara, ex cacciatrice pazza, maniaca e assassina. Da quel momento, le poche notizie su di lui i ragazzi le avevano avute grazie ai pochi sms che aveva mandato a Scott. Brevi messaggi nei quali, sostanzialmente, ripeteva di essere ancora vicìvo, di stare bene e di non aver ancora trovato Kate.  
E fu proprio con un altro messaggio lapidario che informò il suo vecchio pupillo, ora diventato suo alfa, che si era stancato di giocare a guardie e ladri e che era tornato a casa.

Stiles era tornato a Beacon Hills, dopo la loro avventura in Messico, molto più sereno di quando era partito. Scott era vivo, Derek era vivo, tutti erano vivi, Peter era rinchiuso alla Eichen House e sembrava che dopo i recenti avvenimenti le forze occulte avessero deciso di prendersi una tregua dai tentativi di conquista del Nemeton e di tutto quello che lo circondava nel raggio di almeno venti chilometri. Era bello poter vivere, almeno per un po', come degli adolescenti qualunque, notti di luna piena escluse.  
E proprio per questo motivo si era ritrovato, un paio di mesi dopo, a non riuscire a spiegarsi perché si sentisse tanto insoddisfatto. Talmente insoddisfatto da arrivare a rompere la sua storia con Malia, che l'aveva presa con più filosofia di quanto lui non avesse pensato, e forse anche sperato, e da iniziare perfino a rimpiangere l'azione che c'era stata in abbondanza nell'anno precedente.  
I suoi amici avevano cercato di tirarlo su di morale, ciascuno a modo suo, ma i loro tentativi si erano risolti in un fallimento dopo l'altro. Liam aveva provato con il lacrosse, ma Stiles non si divertiva per niente a giocare contro una persona più forte, veloce e aggressiva di lui: c'erano troppe poche soddisfazioni e troppi lividi, senza contare che non era piacevole per la sua autostima perdere in continuazione con qualcuno più piccolo di lui. Malia si era buttata sul sesso, facendo notare al suo ex ragazzo che nemmeno la prima volta che lo avevano fatto stavano insieme, ed era comunque piaciuto parecchio a tutti e due; Stiles aveva apprezzato, e molto, la prima, la seconda e pure la terza volta, ma il suo umore non era migliorato nemmeno un po'. Scott aveva pensato bene di passare con lui interi pomeriggi a parlare di qualunque sciocchezza, come facevano prima di scoprire che Beacon Hills era la nuova porta dell'inferno; il problema era che, appunto, Beacon Hills era davvero la nuova porta dell'inferno e parlare di esseri più o meno sovrannaturali, che avevano o che avrebbero provato a ucciderli di una morte macabra, lenta, dolorosa e con un gran spargimento di sangue, non era esattamente il modo migliore per rilassarsi e per ritrovare l'allegria. Kira aveva tentato con le maratone di anime, ma gli shojo che piacevano tanto a lei sembravano avere il potere di rendere Stiles ancora più irritabile di quanto già non fosse, senza contare che le sue continue battutine caustiche riuscivano a toglierle tutto il divertimento e a renderla nervosa quasi quanto lui, quindi l'esperimento ebbe vita molto breve. Lydia aveva deciso di essere più diretta e di usare un metodo sperimentato con successo nel corso di secoli: la shopping therapy. E guarda un po' il caso, fu l'unica ad avere successo.

Circa cinque mesi dopo il loro ritorno dal Messico, quando ormai tutti ne avevano avuto abbastanza dei musi lunghi di Stiles, Lydia decise di obbligarlo ad accompagnarla in giro per negozi, per un pomeriggio di spese folli. Stiles provò anche a lamentarsi del fatto che lui non era un dannato riccone come i ragazzi che lei era abituata a frequentare in passato, e che non aveva soldi pe le spese normale figurarsi per quelle folli, ma lei gli fece notare con la sua solita grazia, e dopo avergli dato un pizzicotto tanto forte da lasciargli il livido per settimane per punirlo dell'accenno non troppo velato a Jackson, che nessuno lo obbligava a comprare nulla, se non voleva, e che l'unica cosa che contava era che portasse tutti i pacchi che lei, invece, avrebbe di certo riempito con i suoi, di acquisti.  
Fu con gran sorpresa di tutti, e soprattutto di Stiles, che quel pomeriggio al seguito di una banshee invasata e armata di carta di credito si rivelò essere tutto quello che serviva per risolvere la situazione. O, per meglio dire, fu grazie a quell'esperienza traumatica che Stiles riuscì finalmente a capire perché si sentisse tanto frustrato, e a trovare ciò che avrebbe messo fino ai suoi giorni cupi.  
Stavano passando davanti alla vetrina dello storico negozio di giocattoli, nel centro di Beacon Hills, con Lydia che gli ricordava per l'ennesima volta quale era il loro itinerario completo, quando Stiles si fermò di colpo in mezzo al marciapiede, la bocca spalancata e il respiro bloccato in gola. In vetrina facevano bella mostra di sé una casa delle bambole grande quasi quanto uno stadio di football, un cavallino a dondolo che doveva avere almeno duecento anni, una dozzina di confezioni di ogni tipo di gioco di carte, un modellino formato tascabile e perfettamente funzionante di drone spia, la serie completa dei manuali di Vampire: The Masquerade compreso l'introvabile clanbook dei Setiti e l'immancabile pupazzo in scala uno a uno di Pikachu. Ciò che aveva attirato l'attenzione di Stiles, però, era più indietro, poggiato su uno dei tavoli all'interno del negozio e quasi nascosto da una decina di altri cosi simili. Un peluche, formato gigante. Di un lupo. Nero!  
Dieci minuti dopo Stiles stava uscendo dal negozio, con Lydia che lo tallonava da vicino e un sacchetto di carta enorme dal quale spuntava della pelliccia nera.  
Da quel giorno, la sua vita cambiò e il branco poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Il peluche a grandezza naturale del lupo aveva trovato posto sul letto del suo proprietario, di giorno, e sulla sua poltrona, di notte. Il ragazzo trovava la sua presenza stranamente confortante e rilassante, tanto che gli capitava di passare ore intere ad accarezzarlo, mentre leggeva o studiava o giocava con la playstation.  
Dopo qualche tempo iniziò anche a parlargli. Lo aveva fatto per la prima volta dopo uno dei soliti messaggi di Derek e aveva capito che, in fondo, quell'enorme palla di pelo poteva essere un ottimo sostituto del loro Hale imbronciato e lapidario. Lamentarsi con lui, e soprattutto di lui, insultarlo e prenderlo in giro divenne presto un passatempo del tutto naturale, e il suo umore ne trasse un notevole giovamento. Anche perché il diretto interessato non aveva nessuna possibilità di replicare, aspetto questo che rendeva la cosa ancora più divertente.  
Quando arrivò l'inverno, poi, il lupo prese definitivamente possesso del letto di Stiles. In fondo, quel coso era caldo e non vedeva perché non avrebbe dovuto approfittarne, visto il freddo che era arrivato così all'improvviso. Senza contare che dormire abbracciato a lui aveva lo strano potere di tranquillizzarlo e di farlo sentire al sicuro, al punto che aveva perfino smesso di avere incubi da quando passava le notti stretto a lui.  
Nessuno, tra i membri del branco, commentò quello strano acquisto, né i discorsi a senso unico che Stiles intavolava can lui. Scott era un po' perplesso, e Liam aveva la sensazione di aver perso almeno un passaggio fondamentale per capire cosa stava succedendo, mentre le ragazze si erano fatte un'idea abbastanza precisa di come stessero le cose, anche se se la tennero per loro. In ogni caso, Stiles era finalmente tornato in sé e loro non avevano nulla di cui lamentarsi.

Il giorno in cui la vita di Stiles cambiò irrimediabilmente, a Beacon Hills soffiava un vento gelido. Il ragazzo venne svegliato dalla suoneria del suo cellulare, che lo avvisava dell'arrivo di un messaggio da parte di Scott. Aveva aperto gli occhi ancora abbracciato al suo lupo, con una sensazione di beatitudine dovuta al sogno che stava facendo e che, con suo sommo dispiacere, non riusciva a ricordare nemmeno sforzandosi con tutto se stesso. In ogni caso, decise che Scott poteva anche aspettare dieci minuti, qualunque cosa volesse a quell'ora indecente, e andò a rinchiudersi in bagno per completare quello che aveva iniziato mentre stava dormendo.  
Quando ebbe concluso si fece una doccia veloce e, subito dopo, si spostò davanti al lavandino per lavarsi i denti, decidendo che, nel frattempo, poteva anche scoprire che cosa avesse di tanto urgente da dirgli il suo migliore amico. E ci mancò poco che si strozzasse con il dentifricio.  
'Derek è tornato', c'era scritto, e il cuore di Stiles iniziò a fare i salti mortali, con tanto di doppi avvitamenti e triple carpiature.  
Derek era tornato!  
Stiles finì di prepararsi a tempo di record, recuperò lo zaino con i libri e uscì in tutta fretta. Per tutto il tragitto che lo portò da casa sua al loft, il suo cuore continuò a battere a un ritmo forsennato, senza che lui riuscisse a spiegarsene il motivo. Salì le scale del palazzo di corsa, arrivando davanti alla porta del loft col fiatone, e spalancò l'uscio di metallo senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di bussare o di annunciarsi in qualche modo.  
Derek era al centro della grande stanza, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato, i jeans sbottonati e una maglietta nera in mano. Non sembrava troppo arrabbiato per essere stato interrotto nell'atto di vestirsi, ma la sua faccia esprimeva chiaramente tutta la perplessità che provava per quella visita improvvisa e inaspettata.  
Stiles lo fissò in silenzio, la mente completamente in subbuglio. Il petto nudo del licantropo aveva stimolato la sua memoria e il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte, e che fino a quel momento non era riuscito a ricordare, gli tornò alla memoria in tutto il suo splendore. Lui, nudo e steso sul proprio letto, veniva abbracciato da un Derek altrettanto nudo e decisamente eccitato che aveva deciso di prendersi la sua verginità, riempiendolo col suo membro dalle proporzioni più che ragguardevoli e facendolo godere come mai in vita sua.  
“Allora? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?”  
Il licantropo aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri con un tono di voce seccato e Stiles tornò di colpo alla realtà, arrossendo miseramente nel rendersi conto di dove lo stessero portando le sue fantasie a occhi aperti. E senza sapere ancora cosa dire.  
Tutto quello che era successo nell'ultimo periodo assumeva finalmente un senso e lui si chiese come avesse fatto a essere così cieco, e stupido, da non riuscire a rendersene conto prima. Era innamorato di Derek Hale!  
Per quanto la cosa potesse sembrare assurda, visti i suoi precedenti, si era innamorato di un uomo. E non un uomo qualunque: un licantropo complessato, perennemente imbronciato e sexy da morire. Talmente sexy che, al momento, il cervello di Stiles non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse il sesso. Sesso che prevedeva lui scopato a morte da Derek, possibilmente prima di subito.  
Doveva andarsene da lì, e alla svelta, prima che il licantropo fiutasse la sua imbarazzante e crescente eccitazione. O prima che abbassasse lo sguardo e vedesse quanto i jeans tiravano sul suo inguine.  
“Sei tornato” riuscì finalmente a dire, con voce strozzata.  
“Complimenti per l'intuito” lo prese in giro Derek, con un mezzo sorrisino.  
Lui, però, non fece nemmeno caso al suo tono stranamente allegro.  
“Bene!” sputò fuori, poi girò i tacchi e si allontanò dal loft alla stessa velocità con la quale era arrivato, lasciandosi alle spalle un licantropo molto sorpreso e altrettanto perplesso.

Nei giorni successivi, Stiles fece di tutto per stare alla larga da Derek, all'inizio si era limitato a inventarsi gli impegni più assurdi per non essere costretto a seguire al loft prima Scott, visto che il loro alfa era deciso a sapere fin nei minimi dettagli quello che era successo in Messico da quando loro se ne erano andati, e poi tutti gli altri membri del branco, che sembravano aver deciso di non poter più fare a meno della presenza del licantropo nelle loro vite, e di quelle che secondo loro erano le sue perle di saggezza. Purtroppo, non c'era voluto molto prima che i suoi amici fiutassero l'inganno, o meglio gli inganni, e iniziassero a guardarlo in modo strano, che poi era lo stesso modo in cui lo guardavano quando aveva attraversato il suo periodo di sconforto, pochi mesi prima. Tempo una settimana ed erano iniziate le domande, più o meno preoccupate, e le richieste di spiegazioni, più o meno pressanti.  
Era stato a quel punto che Stiles aveva deciso di dire addio al suo orgoglio e di darsi, molto semplicemente, alla fuga. Anche perché Derek si era dimostrato parecchio infastidito dal suo comportamento e sembrava essersi fatto un punto d'onore di riuscire a inchiodarlo a qualche muro, o a qualche auto, o a qualsiasi altra superficie adatta allo scopo, che in realtà poteva essere davvero qualunque cosa compreso l'asfalto della strada, per fargli confessare che cosa gli stesse passando per la testa.  
Che poi, al di là dell'inevitabile imbarazzo di una confessione, il punto era che non ci sarebbe nemmeno stato bisogno di parole perché qualcuno capisse cosa gli stava succedendo. Davvero, non ci teneva ad avere un'erezione davanti a Derek solo perché lui lo aveva immobilizzato contro qualcosa, gli si era spalmato addosso e gli aveva fatto ripensare a tutte le porcherie che la sua mente era riuscita a immaginare. E la sua mente aveva sempre avuto un'immaginazione molto fervida. Il problema era che il dolore dei pugni di Derek non aveva mai avuto nulla di immaginario e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo arrabbiare per sperimentarli di nuovo, a distanza di tutto quel tempo, e grazie tante.  
Così, tutto quello che poteva fare era evitare il licantropo il più possibile, magari da lì fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, e sperare di riuscire a trovare il modo di tenere sotto controllo le reazioni del suo corpo di sano adolescente arrapato. Possibilmente prima del prossimo secolo.

Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills da due settimane e aveva già voglia di rompere qualcosa. Nello specifico, il collo di un certo ragazzino terribilmente irritante.  
Dopo il giorno in cui si era presentato a casa sua di prima mattina, affannato e letteralmente senza parole, Stiles aveva fatto di tutto per evitarlo, riuscendoci anche piuttosto bene a dirla tutta. Quando aveva spalancato la porta del suo loft, quel giorno, era sembrato felce di vederlo, ma quei pochi minuti di quasi totale silenzio e il modo in cui se ne era andato sembravano un chiaro segnale di rabbia nemmeno troppo repressa.  
Non che l'umore di Stiles gli interessasse particolarmente, ma quella situazione stava diventando seccante, soprattutto perché creava disagio tra i membri del branco. Avrebbe voluto chiarire con lui, per capire cosa gli fosse preso e rimettere a posto le cose, anche con qualche piccolo colpettino e con un paio di minacce se necessario, ma quel ragazzino riusciva a sfuggirgli in ogni occasione e Derek era ormai decisamente infuriato.  
Aveva una voglia irrefrenabile di ricorrere alle maniere forti, non appena fosse riuscito a mettergli le mani addosso, ma per amore del branco aveva deciso di fare un ultimo tentativo e ne aveva parlato con Scott e Lydia. Il loro alfa non gli era stato di nessuna utilità, ne sapeva quanto lui e ultimamente Stiles lo stava pure evitando, probabilmente perché aveva iniziato a fargli domande sul suo assurdo comportamento. La banshee non gli aveva rivelato nulla ma, al contrario di Scott, lei sembrava sapere qualcosa. Peccato che non avesse nessuna intenzione di condividere le sue conoscenze con lui e che, al contrario, sembrasse molto divertita da quello che stava succedendo.  
Derek, però, non era intenzionato ad arrendersi e, stanca di vederselo sempre intorno, dopo un paio di giorni la ragazza decise di dargli qualche suggerimento. Gli parlò della rottura senza drammi tra Stiles e Malia, del periodo in cui Stiles era stato intrattabile, del fatto che erano stati mesi tranquilli e senza invasioni di folli assetati di sangue e della decisione dello sceriffo di approfittare di tanta fortuna per far smaltire tutte le ferie arretrate, a turno, ai suoi agenti, decisione che lo aveva obbligato a fare molti turni notturni, uno dei quali sarebbe iniziato proprio quella sera e sarebbe durato per tutta la settimana. Tutte cose interessanti che però, come non mancò di farle notare il licantropo, non lo aiutavano a capire cosa stesse succedendo a Stiles, nemmeno un po'.  
“Stiles in questo momento è a casa sua” ribadì Lydia, per sbuffare subito dopo alla vista del sopracciglio inarcato di Derek. “Cos'è, il sole del Messico ha fatto evaporare i tuoi neuroni?” si lamentò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, esasperata. “Stiles è da solo a casa” ribadì. “Non può scappare e non può nascondersi, a meno che non voglia che tu gliele abbatta, muro dopo muro. Se vuoi parlargli, questa è la migliore occasione che possa capitarti.”  
Derek capì e la ringraziò con un cenno del capo, prima di allontanarsi.  
“La sua stanza” lo richiamò la banshee, spingendolo a girarsi di nuovo verso di lei.  
“La sua stanza?” ripeté perplesso.  
“Se vuoi degli indizi, cercali lì” e, detto questo, fu lei ad andarsene.

Derek non aveva perso tempo. Si era appostato nelle vicinanze di casa Stilinski, facendo attenzione perché nessuno potesse notarlo dalle finestre dell'abitazione, e aveva aspettato con pazienza fino a quando lo sceriffo era uscito per andare al lavoro. E poi aveva aspettato ancora.  
In un primo momento aveva pensato di bussare all'ingresso, come tutte le persone civili, ma dubitava che Stiles gli avrebbe aperto e se avesse sfondato al porta i vicini avrebbero di certo chiamato la polizia. In tutta onestà, non ci teneva a trovarsi dalla parte sbagliata della pistola dello sceriffo, né a perder l'occasione di obbligare il figlio a dargli una spiegazione per la sua ultima follia.  
Quindi, scartato il piano numero uno, era passato direttamente al numero due, nonché ultimo della sua breve lista. Non appena la luce della camera di Stiles si accese lui attraversò la strada, si diede una rapida occhiata intorno per assicurarsi di avere via libera, e di non avere occhi indiscreti puntati addosso da dietro le tendine di qualche vicino, e si arrampicò sul tetto più basso della casa.  
Vedere Stiles sobbalzare spaventato, quando bussò contro il vetro, gli diede una immensa soddisfazione.  
Il ragazzo, però, non sembrava comunque intenzionato a lasciarlo entrare, proprio per niente. Al contrario, gli intimò senza tanti giri di parole di sparire, gesticolando in maniera esagerata perfino per lui. Una reazione che lui aveva ampiamente previsto.  
Restò in attesa per qualche minuto, il tempo che servì a Stiles per smettere di blaterare a vanvera, poi appoggiò una mano al centro della finestra, dove le due ante si univano, e applicò una leggera pressione. Il legno degli infissi cominciò subito a scricchiolare, Stiles riprese a urlare e lui spinse un po' più forte. A quel punto il ragazzo si decise ad aprirgli, accusandolo di volergli distruggere la casa, e lui entrò nella stanza con un balzo. Poi richiuse la finestra, giusto per far capire a quel moccioso che non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene tanto presto. Non senza una spiegazione sensata ed esauriente, almeno.  
Fu solo quando si girò verso il letto appoggiato al muro che capì perché Lydia lo avesse mandato lì, solo che quello che aveva trovato non erano degli indizi. Era un indizio, uno soltanto, ma grande e grosso e lungo più di un metro.  
Stiles aveva ripreso ad agitarsi e a lamentarsi, dopo un breve momento di calma, ma Derek non stava più facendo caso a lui. Tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sul grosso lupo di peluche accucciato al centro del materasso. Un lupo di peluche nero, che somigliava terribilmente alla forma che lui assumeva quando mutava nella sua forma animale.  
Sordo alle proteste, alle intimazioni e alle preghiere del padrone di casa, il licantropo si avvicinò al letto e prese in mano il giocattolo. E l'indizio si trasformò all'istante in una prova, molto più che compromettente.  
Il pelo del lupo era impregnato dell'odore di Stiles, come se il ragazzo lo avesse tenuto stretto per molto, molto tempo.  
Stiles gli strappò il pupazzo dalle mane proprio nel momento in cui lui stava iniziando a incastrare tutti i pezzi del puzzle, e si allontanò fino all'angolo più lontano della stanza, tenendo il lupo davanti a sé come uno scudo. Derek prese un respiro profondo, deciso ad affrontare la situazione come l'adulto che era, con molto tatto e con una sostanziosa dose di calma. Calma che evaporò come neve al sole quando le sue narici vennero raggiunte dall'odore di Stiles, un misto di paura, imbarazzo, rabbia ed eccitazione. Soprattutto eccitazione!  
Derek si ritrovò duro in pochi secondi, cosa che non gli capitava nemmeno da adolescente, con le mani che gli prudevano per il desiderio di toccare la pelle nuda di Stiles.  
Per quanto avesse sempre preferito le donne, durante gli anni passati a New York con sua sorella aveva avuto anche qualche piacevole esperienza con un paio di uomini, perciò non fu uno shock, per lui, scoprire che un ragazzo potesse fargli quell'effetto. La cosa sorprendente era che quel ragazzo fosse proprio Stiles, e che l'odore della sua eccitazione avesse risvegliato la parte più istintiva del suo essere, quella che spingeva con forza per saltare addosso al ragazzo e marchiarlo fino a che sarebbe stato chiaro a tutti a chi apparteneva.  
Derek la mise a tacere, seppur con qualche sforzo, consapevole che se si fosse lasciato andare avrebbe terrorizzato Stiles, e si avvicinò al ragazzo molto lentamente. Nel tempo che impiegò a percorrere i pochi metri che li separavano, il licantropo rifletté intensamente, fino a giungere all'unica conclusione che avesse senso. Voleva Stiles tutto per sé.  
Non riusciva ancora a spiegarselo in maniera razionale ma era così e, in fondo, non era nemmeno troppo interessato a conoscere le motivazioni profonde dell'attrazione che provava per lui. Tutto quello che sapeva era che da quando era tornato dal Messico quel ragazzo aveva occupato quasi tutti i suoi pensieri e che lo eccitava come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima. Per quello che lo riguardava, erano motivi più che sufficienti per reclamarlo e legarlo a sé.  
“Riesco a sentire il tuo cuore, Stiles” gli disse, quando fu a un soffio da lui. “E non solo quello.”  
“Per favore, vai via” lo pregò il ragazzo, con un filo di voce, il viso tanto rosso da sembrare che potesse andare a fuoco da un momento all'altro e le mani che stringevano il peluche in modo spasmodico.  
“Non ci penso nemmeno” lo informò Derek, allungando una mano per accarezzargli le labbra e godendo del verso eccitato con il quale il ragazzo accolse il suo gesto.  
“Ti diverti così tanto a prenderti gioco di me?” lo accusò Stiles, ma il licantropo scosse la testa.  
“Non ho nessuna voglia di giocare, in questo momento.”  
“Allora cos'è? Pietà? Ti fa pena il povero e patetico ragazzino infatuato?”  
Derek lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e, quando capì che stava parlando sul serio, alzò gli occhi al cielo. Poi gli afferrò una mano e gliela fece appoggiare sul suo inguine teso.  
“Ti sembra pietà, questa?” gli ritorse contro, ondeggiando contro il suo palmo. “Pensi davvero che sia per pietà che voglio prenderti fino a farti dimenticare perfino il tuo nome? Tu non sei infatuato, Stiles. Tu sei innamorato di me e mi vuoi con la stessa intensità con cui io voglio te.”  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggir un gemito sorpreso e iniziò a tremare, il respiro corto e affannato. Era talmente adorabile che Derek perse anche l'ultimo barlume di controllo su se stesso che gli era rimasto.  
Lo spogliò talmente in fretta da strappare più di una cucitura dei suoi vestiti, poi se lo caricò in spalla e riattraversò la stanza, per depositarlo sul letto. Lo voleva e lo avrebbe avuto, e questo era quanto.  
Nonostante tutto il suo essere desiderasse sprofondare dentro di lui velocemente e con forza, Derek si sforzò di controllarsi e fare le cose con calma. Stiles era vergine, perlomeno dietro, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di fargli del male. Al contrario, voleva che quella fosse un'esperienza memorabile, talmente bella da convincerlo che non c'era e non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun, a parte Derek, in grado di renderlo così felice.  
Lo preparò con calma e con attenzione, usando il lubrificante che aveva trovato nel cassetto del comodino e che il suo amante aveva confessato di usare quando si dava piacere da solo, fino a quando il suo corpo non divenne un concentrato di membra tremanti e voglia incontenibile. Solo a quel punto entrò dentro di lui, il più lentamente possibile. E con altrettanta lentezza iniziò a muoversi, concentrandosi perché le sue spinte andassero a stimolare, a ogni affondo, quel punto dentro di lui che lo spingeva a urlare eccitato e che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Stiles aveva ormai perso la testa, il piacere che Derek gli stava facendo provare era qualcosa che andava ben al di là non solo di tutto quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento, ma anche di quello che aveva sognato. Era talmente bello che gli bastò sentire la mano del licantropo sul suo membro congestionato per raggiungere il più spettacolare orgasmo della sua vita.  
Derek lo osservò con attenzione mentre veniva e solo quando lo vide iniziare a calmarsi prese a muoversi più velocemente nel suo canale deliziosamente stretto, svuotandosi dentro di lui dopo pochi minuti.

Un'ora dopo, Stiles si alzò dal letto per recuperare il suo peluche. Derek lo osservò senza dire nulla, anche quando tornò indietro, ma non riuscì a restare in silenzio quando si ritrovò quel coso peloso tra le braccia.  
“Che cosa significa?” gli chiese, perplesso.  
“Spupazzatelo per bene” lo istruì il ragazzo, in risposta.  
“E perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?”  
“Perché così sentirò il tuo odore quando dormirò abbracciato a lui, la notte.”  
Derek sospirò e lanciò il peluche dall'altra parte della stanza, ignorando le proteste indignate del suo giovane amante.  
“L'unico lupo che abbraccerai, di notte e di giorno, sono io” stabilì.  
E, stretto tra le sue forti braccia, per la prima volta in vita sua Stiles non ebbe nulla da dire. Avrebbe aspettato il giorno dopo per fagli notare che suo padre avrebbe potuto non apprezzare l'idea di un licantropo che passava tutte le notti a casa sua, nel letto di suo figlio.


End file.
